<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting Kittens by Tabby_Shieldmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161026">Fighting Kittens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden'>Tabby_Shieldmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skylanders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Fighting, Gen, Kittens, Screen Reader Friendly, Teamwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two cadets go on their first mission together, accompanied by King Pen, they learn how to use their strengths and get the job done together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting Kittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know I was running low on inspiration at the time because I dug up two old OCs I made in secondary school to write this. At that point, I was trying my best to scratch for any story ideas possible. This was the result.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, a swarm of kittens attacked a huge milk factory at the edge of a small town. It was a very important milk factory for that town too, since the town got a lot of money from importing their special brand of milk. This special milk was cultured. It was infused with tons of probiotics, which made it a popular drink for those who had gut problems. And now a small army of kittens had taken the place over. After months of planning, they put their plan into action, and everything went according to plan.</p><p>Naturally, such a scenario was perfect for King Pen to take some students with. It was just low-stakes enough that no real harm could come out of failure, and just high stakes enough for them to truly exercise what they learned in class.</p><p>For that assignment, he got two volunteers. A moth of the Dark element named Loonacy, and a tree nymph of the Life element named Leaping Willow. And he was supposed to meet the two of them in the foyer after lunch, but after fifteen minutes neither of them showed up. Which meant that King Pen had to spend a few more minutes looking for them. He found Loonacy quick enough. She had simply gotten lost while trying to find the Academy’s foyer. But Willow, it took a little while longer. Because all that time, she had been hiding away in the bathroom admiring her appearance.</p><p>“Now students, does anyone have any ideas on how we can infiltrate the building?” Asked King Pen, once he finally got them to the factory. They stood outside, planning on how to take them down.</p><p>“Heh, yeah I got a plan!” Said Loonacy. “We go in and beat them up!” With two sharp blades equipped to her mocha brown wings, Loonacy was always ready for a brawl. She used to be a prize-fighter, until a friend lost their parents to Kaos’ army. From then on, she aspired to become a Skylander to prevent terrible things like that from happening to others. And to show that she was serious, she learned how to make some magic sleeping powder, which she frequently used to hurt her opponents in battle.</p><p>“You dolt, we can’t just go in all willy-nilly!” Said Willow. She had become a Skylander because since young, she always dreamed of becoming a hero. Her parents insisted that he show to dance school however, so she tried to make the best of her situation. In school, she studied the art of dance battling, and had gotten so good at it that when she auditioned for Skylanders Academy, she got in. It was something she was very proud of. Much like everything else in her life. “We <em> have </em> to plan out how we want to attack! Or else the enemy would have an advantage against us.”</p><p>“Aww, do we have to?” Asked Loonacy.</p><p>“Yes, we do!” Said Willow. She would brag about her grades and how she had been listening in class, but King Pen cut her off.</p><p>“Right then. Anyone actually have any ideas?”</p><p>No one said anything for a while. Willow wanted to plan, but when she started asking for coordinates of the place (which they couldn’t get, because the factory was very secretive about those sorts of things), King Pen knew that they needed a very simple plan.</p><hr/><p>It started with King Pen breaking down the front door, and clearing out all the guards in the entrance. He tried his best to not get distracted by the overly-cute appearance of the kittens. Knowing that underneath the freakishly adorable surface there was nothing but pure selfish desire. </p><p>Unfortunately, the students were not as savvy to their tricks, and for a while were positively enticed by their cuteness. </p><p>King Pen pulled the kittens out of their arms. “You can’t get distracted by them!” He said. “Try to focus, keep your heads in the game!”</p><p>With the distraction cleared, the two of them were finally able to help King Pen out. Together, they cleared all of the guards on the ground floor, and freed all the workers.</p><p>“Their leader is resting upstairs in the main office! You’re gonna need to take him down, he’s the one using mind control to make them fight,” said the workers. And the Skylanders thanked them for their help. They now knew where they should head to, so that was where they went.</p><p>The lift was out of order. So they all needed to climb up the stairs. But after a while, King Pen tripped and sprained his ankle, and Willow being agile and waifish was not able to lift him up the rest of the way.</p><p>“Oh, maybe I could try!” Volunteered Loonacy, excited. And with hardly any effort, she lifted him up. For a moth, she was crazy strong. But at the moment, it was only a good thing, and within a minute the three of them had made it to the top floor, and headed into the main office.</p><p>They saw The Mastermind seated in a leather office chair. Wearing a gauntlet which appeared to be made of pure gold. “Well, I never expect you three to make it this far,” he squeaked.</p><p>“It wasn’t really that hard…” said King Pen.</p><p>“Yeah, kittens don’t exactly make the best army,” said Willow.</p><p>“Silence!” He jumped off the chair. “I had wanted all this cultured milk for myself. So if you don’t mind, let me fight for it!”</p><p>“That’s just the dumbest-”</p><p>“Let’s go!” Went Loonacy, always ready for a fight. And she went hard. The Mastermind slashed his claws. She dodged. Loonacy chucked some sleeping powder at him. He ducked. For a couple of minutes, this continued. Slash. Duck. Slice. Dodge. Willow tried to find an opening to help, but her mind was too busy trying to figure out the most effective way of fighting.</p><p>And then it hit her. The Mastermind, though an evil genius, was still a kitten. And kittens loved to play with those little dangling toys. So maybe if she had that to distract him, they could properly defeat him. But, then only thing that resembled such a toy was her hair, and she was very fond of her hair. Just like how she was very fond and proud of everything about herself. Was her hair worth sacrificing?</p><p>“King Pen, I need you to cut off a piece of my hair!” She said. With much pain in her voice, but King Pen obeyed, and she used that long strand of hair to distract the kitten. She waved it in front of his face. “Here, kitty, kitty,” she cooed. And amazingly, her plan worked! The Mastermind got distracted by the new toy in front of him, and Loonacy was able to defeat him with a slash of her wings!</p><p>That was the end of their first mission. An overall success, which was very good for them. The three of them ended up going out for milkshakes to celebrate, and they drank to hopefully more successful missions, and more successful instances of teamwork in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crack taken seriously is what I aspire to write more of someday. I want to be known for weird ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>